Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock
Here's the Transcript of Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock & Rule. Opening Scene (Titles appears "Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock & Rule") * Narrator: The War was over... The only survivors were street animals: dogs, cats and rats. From them, a new race of mutants evolved. That was a long time ago. Mok, a legendary superrocker, has retired to Ohmtown There his computers work at deciphering an ancient code which would unlock a doorway between this world and another dimension Obsessed with his dark experiment, Mok himself searches or the last crucial component -- a very special voice. (Lightning strikes a rod, the voltage runs down, through a coil into the power plant. The power plant resembles one of the old Wurlitzer jukeboxes. Pan across a forest, we cut to Mok's mansion, The Schlepper brothers can be heard but not seen, except Toad's shadow) * Sleazy: Whew, home at last. We've seen every new singer in the whole country. * Zip: '''Hey, did the boss find the voice for his new act? * '''Toad: Nah, and he ain't gonna, cause there's no place left to look. * Mok: '''Toad, one more show. In town. * '''Toad: '''But, boss. * '''Mok: '''NOW! * '''Toad: '''I'll get the car... (We cut to a wall of the mansion slides up, some masonry sinks, and Mok's hoverlimo pulls out into the city, Overhead shots of the city during this scene) * '''Mok: Computer, report. * CPU: Your record sales are dropping. A confidential analysis shows a downward trend in popularity -- * Mok: '''Enough! STOP! (Toad slams on the breaks and stops) * '''Mok: Not you stupid, drive on. (Toad drives on in frustration) (Inside the limo. Mok's silhouette is visible, as he lights a cigarette) * Mok: Downward trend in popularity. Hmph. Computer, report on our ...project. * CPU: Progress on this project unchanged. * Mok: '''Show me the armageddon key. (A hologram projects an incomplete moebius strip in front of Mok's shadowed face. We can see his eyes widen with interest) * '''Mok: '''Have you finished decoding it? * '''CPU: '''Decoding not yet complete Mok. * '''Mok: '''I see. (strip fades) * '''CPU: '''Most recent calculations show, that you will still need a living voice. The vibrations of this voice, will create the doorway, through which the being will enter this dimension. * '''Mok: Hmph. * CPU: The ring I designed will identify the exact voice frequency you will require. * Mok: Yes yes, thank you. (shuts off computer) * Badalf the Wicked Wizard: '''Okay, So what makes you so sure this perfect voice will open this door to the demon dimension, Mok? * '''Mok: That one voice will bring me a powerful being from another dimension. A scientific breakthrough for me; an unforgettable magic show for the masses. "chuckles" Introduction to the Band/???/??? (In the 'dressing room', it's full of junk. Omar is fooling around with his guitar, facing away from Angel, singing nonsense) *'Angel:' You really have a way with words Omar. *'Omar:' Hey, I'm rehearsing. *'Angel: '''So we play one song, one of your songs of course. *'Omar:' Of course. *'Angel:' So if we did two songs. One should be mine. *'Omar:' Yeah, okay. *'Angel: Omar. *'Omar: '''Angel? *'Angel: '''I’m gonna trust you. (Omar continues to play, while Angel makes a silly face) (The camera cuts to outside of the room) * '''Omar: Where's Dizzy and Stretch? ???/??? Welcome To The Modest House Of Mok/Mok kidnaps Angel/Runaway Voltage Wagon I'm The Man/Meet Cinderella/??? Dance Dance Dance/Mok tricks Omar/??? My Name Is Mok/Watching Uncle Mikey's Cartoon Show ??? ??? (Meanwhile at Ohmtown power plant, inside. It's storming outside. The camera pans over the huge audience while the music starts. Mok's bat-shaped hoverstage floats above the audience, and he plays music by touching coloured rods surrounding him. Angel is onstage strapped to bracers and a strange collar and glows) *'Angel:' (sings, but unleashing the spell) (Mok stabs at some buttons, and a five-pointed star lights up onstage. The star starts to flicker) *'Toad: '(over radio) The Boss needs more power! The Demon rises/The Battle/Zip's Sacrifice (They burst through, only the seat is left of the car, bouncing through Zip's control room. Zip has time to look before he's hit by the seat and carried onstage) *'Otis:' I hope we're not too late! *'Nella:' Come on, Garrett! (As they arrived, The star erupts into a geyser of burning faces and bodies that reaches to the ceiling. Instead of falling back down, the fountain becomes solid and forms a huge infernal beast) *'Sir Burnevere:' Hoot McGregor! *(The beast demon knocks some balcony material onto the crowd) *- *- *Squire Flicker: Let's take them down! (Threw his Ultra Ball) Druddigon! *(Druddigon pops out) Send Love Through (Finale)/The Demon sinks/Mok's Demise/Finale *ANGEL: (kneeling over Omar) If I can sing it up, I can sing it back. *OMAR: (wakes up) Angel! *Pip: What are you doing? *ANGEL: Not now, Guys! I've got to sing! *OMAR: No Angel! Don't! *Clod: It's dangerous! We've gotta run! *ANGEL: No everyone! Trust me. (fireball strikes, surrounding them) *DIZZY: Oh no! Omar! everyone! (He and Stretch try to put the fire out) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes